


Suited

by lily_zen



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATF. After a difficult bust Vin observes Ezra shedding his undercover persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited

Suited

 

Fandom: Magnificent Seven (ATF)

Pairing: Vin/Ezra

Rating: PG

Warning: slash

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: For fic_promptly on dreamwidth. Any, any, barefoot in a three piece suit.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

 

Vin leaned out the back door with a bottle of beer clutched in one hand. It had been so icy cold in the fridge that the instant he took it out condensation had formed along the outside of the glass. His palm was wet with it. He sighed and sipped at his drink, watching the other man present on the property as he paced in the grass.

He’d never seen Ezra this way before.

Their…whatever this was, it was still new, and there was a lot of unexplored territory left to them.

Ezra after an assignment had always been a mystery to Vin. They’d make the bust and Ezra would disappear for awhile. By the time he came back it was always with the skin of whatever character he’d taken on already molted off.

Was it wrong that as Ezra paced barefoot in the grass, centering himself, reminding himself of who he was by taking joy in one of the things in life most people took for granted, that Vin was watching him, wanting him?

It was weird to feel that way about him. Vin still hadn’t gotten quite used to it. There was something undeniably sensual though about watching Ezra dig his toes into the grass, his feet bare, vulnerable, enticing, while the rest of him was wrapped up in a charcoal gray three-piece suit and a tie that had only been loosened slightly.

Stalking forward silently in bare feet and jeans, he leaned against the porch rail and watched as the sinking sun brought out the reddish tint in Ezra’s hair.

Finally it seemed that Ezra had worn himself out. He stopped pacing with a gusty sigh, gliding his fingers through his hair as he faced the brilliant sky just before the sun sank below the horizon.

Vin took that as his cue to speak. “It was a clean bust, Ez. You did what you had to do.”

“Yes,” Ezra replied, “I know, but the look in her eyes as we handcuffed her… That hurt. Sometimes it gets a little too real.”

“This is real,” Vin responded, “Your friendship with her never would’ve been.”

“That’s true. It was based on a fabrication from the start.” Mounting the stairs slowly, Ezra sidled up to Vin. He leaned forwards until his chin rested on his friend’s shoulder. Together they watched as night fell, and Ezra deftly snagged the beer bottle from Vin’s hand. He sipped at it and passed it back. “Shall we go in?” he suggested mildly, ready to shed the suit along with his socks and shoes, leave the costume in a pile at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah,” Vin husked and nodded his head. As one, they turned toward the house.

As they went inside Ezra murmured disbelievingly, “I still can’t believe that Chris went on vacation right after the bust. The man never takes a break. Something is afoot.”

Laughing, Vin said, “Well, Ez, obviously he’s seeing somebody. He had a date to keep, and nobody was going to get in his way.”

After a moment Ezra asked, “Do you know who it is?”

“Nuh-uh,” Vin chuckled, “I ain’t telling.”

“Vin.”

“Ez.”

“I’ll get it out of you one way or another,” he promised, though his voice grew honeyed and husky, turning it from what was supposed to be menacing to something else entirely.

Snorting rudely, Vin challenged him. “You can try. Now take off that damn suit.”

-FIN-


End file.
